otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
There is No Fruit
Disclaimer: The following log is just random OOC weirdness. ---- Pointed Sticks? Garviel eyes Lamia, eyes a raspberry. Lamia throws a passionfruit at Garviel. Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "Aieee!" Lamia retrieves her coconut bazooka. Pointed Sticks? Garviel gets out his asparagus crossbow. Lamia pauses as Spybreak starts playing in the background. Rolls her eyes. Starts running and gunning. Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "Hold up, I gotta put sunglasses and a suit on." Pointed Sticks? Garviel changes, slides his shades on, "Ok, let's do this." Lamia says, "Hold up" Lamia dons leather, trenchcoat, and shades. "Okay." Goes back to running and gunning. Pointed Sticks? Garviel sends asparagus darts flying across the channel at Lamia, while diving and doing summersalts. Lamia ducks behind a conveniently placed pillar, peeks around and fires coconuts at Garviel. Pointed Sticks? Garviel does an overly dramatic flying leap thing as coconuts explode behind him. Lamia runs out of ammo. Ditches the bazooka and whips out her peanut pistols, before darting for the next pillar and shooting peanuts at Garvi. Pointed Sticks? Garviel gets nail in the shoulder, slaps a ketchup packet on his shoulder, "Arrrrg!" rolls behind cover to pull out his walnut magnum. Lamia drops the pistols and unstraps her grape assault rifle from her back. Starts shooting away at Garviel's cover, which starts to slowly chip away around him. Pointed Sticks? Garviel pulls out his lucky pinapple grenade, yanks out the top and rolls it at Lamia. Lamia's eyes widen, "SH-!" She dives away from the pineapple grenade as it explodes behind her in a spectacular show or destruction, causing her to slam hard against the wall and drop her rifle. Sylph has connected. Pointed Sticks? Garviel fires off a shot at Lamia with his walnut magnum. Fruit debris and detritus lay across the channel, Garvi is behind a pillar with ketchup staining his shoulder, in a suit and shades and with a walnut magnum firing at Lamia, who's just been blown across the room by a pinapple grenade and has a grape assault rifle nearby. She's also in a trenchcoat and leather and shades. Lamia rolls away from that shot and scrambles to her feet, whipping out starfruit slices and throwing them at Garviel as she darts for another pillar. Also note - Spybreak is playing in the background. Pointed Sticks? Garviel gets his magnum knocked from his hand, and gets the left side of his suit cut up by the razor sharp starfruit, "This suit was Italian!" he cries, before pulling out a pear grenade launcher from his pants. Lamia eye-widens and does a cartwheel to retrieve an appleseed shotgun from some dude laying on the floor there for no reason. She pumps the weapon and fires, sending a spread of seeds at Garviel as she keeps running. Pointed Sticks? Garviel gasps, "Curses!" he says, grabbing a can of spinach from a nearby shelf he chugs it, which grants him temporary matrix powers, allowing him to dodge the apple seads in mid-air. Lamia pumps and fires again to keep Garvi busy, before arming a mango mine and rolling it across the floor at him. Pointed Sticks? Garviel is indeed kept busy by the appleseed shells, and thus is caught unawares by the mango mine. It explodes and consumes his leg in pulp. He gasps as he's blown at a pillar, sans leg, and in a last ditch effort, fires the pear grenade launcher at Lamia's feet. Lamia squeeks in alarm as the pear grenade lands just barely behind her and explodes, sending her flying after Garviel. She barely misses that pillar only to strike the one just behind it and land in a twitching heap on the floor. She reaches up slowly, shakily... and releases the 16 Ton weight. Pointed Sticks? Garviel gasps as the spies the weight coming at him, he pulls out watermelon doomsday device activation remote, and hits the switch before *SQUISH* Lamia says, "Oh, hell," before the watermelon doomsday device does its job and everything is overtaken in a froth of juicy, delicious watermelon. Then the game resets everyone back to before Garviel eyed Lamia and the raspberry and a feminine voice comes over a PA system, "Match Tied." Pointed Sticks? Garviel chats, "I g2g eat lunch soon, u up 4 a rematch?" Lamia says, "Yeah, up for a rematch anytime. (I should log that and post it just for the fun of it)" Pointed Sticks? Garviel says, "Agreed." Category:Logs